


The Prince Diaries

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen (Mentioned) - Freeform, Husband/Prince search, I just like to look at him, Leonard Snart (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Martin Stein (Mntioned), Princess Diaries AU, me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from the Princess diaries when looking for a husband, but as ColdAtom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Diaries

Prince Ray sat before a screen in a room in the palace, with him Queen Clarissa Stein, his grandmother sat behind him and to the left, overseeing the proceedings. The proceedings being finding Ray a husband. Their Laws stated that anyone wishing to ascend to the throne, male or female had to be married. Ray was approaching 30 now and Clarissa was ready to retire, pass on the crown and enjoy the remainder of her life. She’d married into the royal life, to her husband, King Martin, may he rest in peace, who had died and had taken the throne. Their son, Rip, had no interest in taking the thrown for himself so the right passed onto Ray, they were even being considerate of his… choice in partner.

They were sitting in front of a slide show of eligible princes of the various lands that were in favour with their kingdom. Beside him were his close friends, Kendra, Carter, her husband and Sara Lance, his own body guard and close friend. Also in the room were Caitlin Snow and Iris West, royal advisors and the Queen’s own body guard, Mick Rory, who was standing at the back. Also his younger brother Sydney who was sulking in the corner about how he was into girls and he should get the crown.

“Barry Allen,” Iris read from her file. “You’ve met him on several occasions.”

“I don’t know, I like him enough but more of a friend,” Ray said, Barry was smiling in the picture and dressed for one of the banquets they had held last year.

“OK, how about Hartley Rathaway? Comes from a wealthy family, he’s educated-” Caitlin stopped as she was cut off.

“And the spoiled brat of Central City, no way,” Sara added, answering for Ray who nodded, agreeing with her answer.

“Lord Harrison Wells?”

“Too old,” Clarissa said, dismissing the man who had been trying to be in their favour for many years.

“My brother, Duke Wally West.”

“Too young,” Carter said, the kid was barely 16.

A new picture flashed on the screen.

“Prince Oliver Queen.”

“I absolutely accept,” Ray said sitting up straight.

“You can’t,” Kendra told him.

“Why?”

“He’s not eligible,” Iris said smiling fondly.

“He’s engaged to Lady Smoak.” Caitlin explained.

“Then why is he on the list?” Mick asked gruffly.

“I just like to look at him,” Iris replied.

“Me too,” Clarissa smiled smiling at the screen. Ray fought the urge to shudder as they girls begrudgingly moved on.

“Who’s he?”

“Um, Leonard Snart, a bit of a mystery to us really, we’re in good standing with his father’s realm but his father can’t accept he’s gay so said his sister gets everything,” Caitlin explained, but Ray barely heard any of it, he was too taken in by the image of the man before him. Completely captivated by his hypnotic eyes and charming smile.

He tore his eyes away to look at his grandmother grinning, “I’ve made my choice, I'd like to meet him.”

**Author's Note:**

> May add more to this at a later date... Maybe


End file.
